For the treatment of wafers, treating devices are known in which the wafer can be treated with a liquid. Owing to the treatment, the wafer can either be modified or processed as such or the liquid can be used to clean the surface of the wafer.
The liquid applied to treat the wafer must then be removed when the treatment step has been concluded. For this purpose, the receptacle, together with the wafer, can be rotated an that the liquid is discharged to the outside via a cover ring under the effect of centrifugal force.
In order to fix the wafer in the wafer treating device, a vacuum is being used. In addition, a cover ring is provided which by means of a seal engages with the edge region of the wafer or with a component on which the wafer is temporarily fixed, e.g., on a carrier film which in turn is held by a frame. In order to fix the cover ring to the wafer or carrier film, a vacuum chamber is provided between the cover ring and the receptacle so that a pressing force can be generated when a vacuum is being applied to the vacuum chamber.
The object of the invention is to ensure a reliable sealing between the wafer and the cover ring an that, in particular, no liquid whatsoever can enter the vacuum chamber, or enter regions of the wafer which are not to be treated, or enter the region in which the frame of the carrier film is received.